the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 10 Part 2
Jared started the chat 3 minutes ago Jared changed name to Jack Kiba joined the chat 2 minutes ago eyes joined the chat 2 minutes ago Blank joined the chat 2 minutes ago Dawn joined the chat 2 minutes ago Dawn: DUDE I WAS SLEEPING! Jack: Like I give a FUCK Jack: *walks up to BLANK* My Queen, I have Lynn Dawn: ... *Grumbles* Blank: Good boy.. *Freezes Dawn in place* Now we wait Eyes: *Eyes widen* Kiba: *Appears in throne room, looking slightly tired* Dawn: Why am I here? Jack: Hahahaha Jack: It's not obvious? Jack: You’re bait... Too easy to torture Blank: You’re bait.. And the catch just arrived Kiba: *Growls* Give me Dawn.. Now Jack: No Blank: *Hisses, tightens pressure on dawn* Isaac joined the chat Blank: Surrender Dawn: *Sits still* Dawn: N-no XIII-DEATH joined the chat Blank: Bow to me Kiba... *Increases pressure* Kiba: Never XIII-DEATH changed name to neo Jack: Do it. Or Dawn dies. neo: Hey queenie Blank: *Lifts Dawn up strangling her* Dawn: Kiba.... Let me die *Coughs* Blank: Hello Neo... Kinda busy here Eyes: *A little cut begins creeping across Dawns arm* Kiba: *Clenches fists* Blank: Or simply stop me.. *Grins* If you can Eyes: *Black blood starts seeping out, and shoots out as a hardened blade stabbing into Blank Blank: *Chuckles* Dawn: *Eyes widen* What the heck... Dawn: *Coughs* Shadow joined the chat Eyes changed name to Black Blood Jack: *Grabs BLANK'S gun* Jack: If I may. Kiba: *Tackles Blank, pins her to wall* Dawn: N-n-o Blank: *Lets go of Dawn laughing* Jack: *Fires the gun in the air several times, next to Lynn's Ear* Dawn: *Crumples to floor*e Black Blood: *More blood shoots out knocking the gun out of Jack’s hand* Kiba: *Eyes widen looks back at Dawn* Dawn! Dawn: *Hyperventilates* Blank: *Grabs Kiba by her neck and slams her into the ground* Black Blood: *Some of the blood begins rushing to Dawn’s brain, calming her down* Blank: *Does it again* Come on Kiba! Fight me! Dawn: *Shakes head, uncurls sword whip shakily* Kiba: *Bares teeth* Dawn: Bad! Bad Blankie Blank: *Freezes Dawn in place* Blank: *Rolls eyes* Black Blood: *The cut on Dawn’s arm heals* Dawn: *Sword whip wraps around Blanks foot yanking her off her feet* Jack: *Grabs a sword from the weapons rack* Jack: Hahahahahahaha Blank: *Growls, stands up and grabs Dawn by her neck, throws her through glass wall* Kiba: *Picking myself up off of floor* Dawn: *Stands up shakily* Jack: *Sword is at Kiba's neck* Jack: Don't get up. Jack: Or you die. Dawn: *Sword whip pulls Blank off her Feet* Kiba: *Continues, eyes narrowed* You don’t scare me* Dawn: *Throws a knife at Jack it lands in his rib cage* Blank: *Stays stood up, stomps on whip and yanks it pulling Dawn to floor* Dawn: Gah! Blank: *Stomps on her spine* Kiba: *Growls fiercely* Jack: AHH Dawn: *Throws knife at Blank* Jack: *Falls over, bleeding* Black Blood: *The blood begins healing the spine quickly* Kiba: *Grabs Blank by her neck, picks her up holding tightly, eyes glowing* Blank: *Grins, places hand on Kiba's head over one of her eyes* Dawn: Kiba DROP HER! Kiba: *Freezes in spot* Jack: *Struggling to get up* ... joined the chat 14 minutes ago Blank: Oh my... Look at all this *Grins, eyes narrow* Let’s bring this to your attention miss Thompson Dawn: *Tackles Blank away from Kiba* Dawn: Oh heck no! Blank: *Falls to floor laughing* Jack: *Gets up, barely breathing* Dawn: *Takes out dagger* Kiba: *Falls to floor, eyes wide* Dawn: *Stabs it into Blanks neck* Dawn: YOU LEAVE HER ALONE Blank: *Appears behind Jack, grabs hold of him, disappears with him* Jack: *Pulls knife out of rib cage, charges screaming at Dawn* Jack: *Teleports away with Blank* Dawn: *Pants* Dawn: Gah *Holds head falls to knees* ... You... You okay Kibs? Kiba: *Shivering* Dawn: *Moves over to Kiba, hugs her* It's o-okay Jack: *Coughing up blood* Blank: *Healing Jack and myself* Dawn: I-i-i-i won't let them hurt you Jack: *Kisses blank* Thank you... My queen Blank: *Teleports back down with Jack* You’re welcome my servant~ Now.. How is Kibbles handling her past.. *Smirks, walks over and kicks Kiba over* Kiba: *Grunts, falls onto side* Dawn: *Throws another knife at Blank* Dawn: LEAVE Dawn: Her be Dawn: *Pants* Blank: *Catches knife throws it at Dawn hitting her in the shoulder* Blank: *Kneels next to Kiba* Look at how weak you are... Dawn: *Slashes at Blank with Sword whip* Dawn: Leave her be! Blank: *Grabs hold of whip, yanks Dawn over* Kiba: *Holds head* Shadow: *Blasts into the realm, smashing Blank away from Kiba* Jack: What?! Blank: *Slashes Shadow across the face* Dawn: *Kicks Blank in the ribs* Jack: This guy again!? Blank: *Kicks Dawn in the face* Dawn: *Stomps on Blank* LEAVE HER BE Shadow: *Pulls out my katanas, slashes Jack's throat, then tackles Blank* Jack: ACK Jack: *Falls over, coughing blood and choking* Blank: *Disappears, reappears behind Jack, disappears with him again to heal* Dawn: I HAD IT SHADOW! Shadow: *Stops beside Kiba, throws up a dome of white fire around us* Kiba: *Tries standing up* Jack: I really hate that Shadow guy... Kiba: *Falls down* Shadow: *Helps Kiba up* Miss Thompson, are you alright? Kiba: *Pushes Shadow away glaring again* I’m fine Blank: *Chuckles* I know Kiba: I can stand on my own... Dawn: Kiba *Tosses Sword* You may want this Kiba: *Picks up sword* ... Dawn: Kiba get your back against a wall Blank: *Appears back with Jack, dark aura rises around me, grins* Dawn: *Growls* Shadow: *Stands, faces Blank* Kiba: *Lunges at Blank* Jack: *Kicks Kiba in the face* Jack: Ah, ah ah Dawn: BLANKIE BLANKIE over here *Giggles, slashes at Blank* Blank: *Grabs sword in hands, kicks Kiba in stomach, then scratches her in the face* Kiba: *Stumbles back clutching face* Jack: NO ONE HURTS BLANKQUEEN Shadow: *Warps behind Jack, runs both my blades through his back, lifting him up* Dawn: *Runs over to Kiba* Dawn: You okay Kiba? Jack: ACK Blank: Weakling! *Raises hands and dark aura flares, freezing everyone in the room* Jack: *Falls down, dying* Blank: *Jack begins healing on his own* I will not have you all running around amok in here Jack: I... With your permission... My Queen, Blank: Permission granted Jack: Would like to stay out of this fight Jack: *Runs away like a coward* Blank: Then go Blank: *Rolls eyes* Anyway, you three... Blank: *Adds a lot of pressure to the hold over you all* Shadow: *Jack's blood drips from my katanas* Kiba: *Grunts in pain* Dawn: *Winces* Shadow: *Looks over at Kiba, then back to Blank* Blank: *Goes over to shadow looking slightly angered* I don’t like my servants being harmed Shadow: I do not like those I swore to protect being harmed. Blank: Well tough *Grabs a long piece of glass and impales Shadow with it in the chest* Kiba: *Shaking in spot, eyes narrowing* Jack: *Sneaks up behind Shadow, stabs a sword through his back* Jack: AND I HATE MY QUEEN BEING HURT! Shadow: *Doesn't move, my eyes locked on Blank* Kiba: *Lets out a feral roar of anger* Dawn: *Sitting still with eyes closes* Shadow: You did as I wanted.*White fire explodes around my body, enveloping me, Blank, and Jack* Blank: *Looks over at Kiba* Aw is the weakling kicking up a fuss? *Goes over to Dawn* Blank: *Ignores Shadow* Kiba: *Growling, struggles* Shadow: *Tries to move* Blank: *Grip tightens on all of you, places hands on Dawn’s shoulders* Dawn: *Sits still* Blank: Hello my dear~ *Suddenly digs claws into Dawn’s shoulders then drags them down quickly* Kiba: *Eyes wide with rage* Dawn: *Does not move* Blank: *Drops hold on all of you* Hmph.. How pathetic. Kiba: *Slumps to floor, trembling slightly Dawn: *Stands up calmly* Blank you fight like a kitten Shadow: *Eyes locked on Blank, sweeps my katanas, flinging Jack's blood off* Blank: *Grins at Shadow and Dawn* Wait for it... Shadow: *Reaches up, pulls out the glass, then Jack's sword, begins healing* Kiba: *A ripping noise is heard from me, throws wristband away* Enough.. Shadow: *Looks at Kiba* Blank: *Grin widens* Dawn: *Eyes widen* Kiba Kiba: *Snarls, wraps arms around self, shaking with pain* ...I will not... Be... A weakling... Blank: You actually did it.. Just as planned haha Jack: *Sitting in throne, watching* Dawn: *Punches Blank* Shadow: *Walks towards Kiba* Miss Thompson, you are not a weakling. Dawn: *Stabs Blank with Dagger* Blank: *Laughs, slaps Dawn to floor, appears in throne* Kiba: *Cries out, falls onto side, aura starts to darken* Dawn: *Stands up shakily* No! Dawn: *Throws another dagger at Blank* Shadow: *Drops my swords, runs to Kiba* Blank: *Catches it* Shadow: *Kneels down beside Kiba* Miss Thompson, stay with me. Dawn: DANG IT BLANK Dawn: I swear Kiba: *Shadows on floor, come to my hands, slowly enveloping me, growling and whimpering* Dawn: *Growls* Blank: Calm down Dawn.. Just watch the show~ Dawn: NO! Dawn: I refuse! Dawn: *Slashes at Blank with sword whip* Blank: *Chuckles, lets it hit me* The damage is done now.. Jack: *Looks at BLANK* Jack: Are you okay? You look rather hurt Blank: I’m just fine Shadow: *Picks Kiba up, my body begins glowing with light* Jack: Okay. Blank: *Watching calmly* Kiba: *Cries out from light, it causing me pain* Shadow: *My eyes begin to glow, my voice echoes across the entire realm* Thou who hast given me to fight evil, protect me; keep me from harm. *The darkness covering Kiba stops progressing* NEO joined the chat 76 seconds ago Kiba: Put-put me down! I want this damn it! GAH Kiba: *Writhes* Blank: *Laughs* Dawn: *Kicks Blank in the ribs* Shadow: *Sets Kiba down, faces Blank* Grant me strength in battle, honor in living, and a swift clean death when my time comes. *The light from my body grows brighter* Dawn: SHADOW I GOT THIS! *Growls* Blank: *Smirking* Blank: *Taking hits* Dawn: *Stabs Blank, growls* Kiba: *Hair slowly fades to black* Blank: *Disappears* ...: (( 13, wrong room)) Jack: *Runs out of the room* Jack: MY QUEEN?! Dawn: *Eyes widen* Blank: *Chuckles, appears over Kiba and lifts her up by her hair* Look Familiar?! *Grins* Kiba: *In too much pain to react* Shadow: *Turns to face Blank, stops reciting the prayer* No, she looks nothing like you. Jack: Hahahaha Shadow: Unlike you, Kiba is strong. Jack: They look similar, if you put Kiba's picture through Photoshop or something Blank: I believe she does.. However she is not me, she's something else entirely; something which is on the level of Slender Man himself at full power and it’s all breaking loose without restraint... Imagine the chaos Jack: *Chuckles* Shadow: I look at you, Blank, and I see a weak fool that thinks she has things figured out. Jack: I would NOT wanna be around for that Blank: *Throws Kiba to floor* On the other hand she may kill everyone in the room Dawn: *Tackles Blank* Kiba: *Nails elongate into claws, drags them across the floor* Jack: And ruin our empire Blank: *Falls to floor* Shadow: *Walks over to Kiba, kneels down* Miss Thompson, you are better than this. Dawn: *Punches Blank* Jack: MY QUEEN?! Jack: *Runs to Blank* Jack: My Queen, are you okay?! Kiba: *Shadows roll off of me, growls, eyes close tightly in pain* Blank: *Grabs Dawn’s fist after a few hits and crushes it in my hand* Jack: *Helps BLANK up* Blank: Heh...*Wipes blood from mouth* Dawn: *Stands up not showing pain* Shadow: *Places my hands on Kiba's shoulders* Miss Thompson, You don't need this power to prove you are strong. Please, let me help you. Prove Blank wrong. Dawn: Kiba.... *Kneels in front of Kiba* Dawn: *Places a small stone in Kiba's hand, sings softly in German* Kiba: *Shadows sway looking like tentacles, shadows around my head form an outline of large horns* ... I.. I... Will not... Be... Useless... Dawn: No you have great worth Shadow: Miss Thompson, you are not useless. You never were. Kiba: What use... Is someone... Who.. Who can’t protect the one.. Who matters... Most *Cries out, curls up trembling* Dawn: *Hugs Kiba* You protected Him valiantly Dawn: It's okay Kiba Dawn: Worth is not how much you do Dawn: But what you do Shadow: You mean something, Miss Thompson. Jack: *Walks away with BLANK* Let's just... Leave them Kiba: I will... Not... Be thrown around... I will... Not be.. Looked down upon as a mere obstacle... *Shadows start to solidify* Shadow: Miss Thompson. Kiba. I will not let you fall, not without a fight. Blank: No... We'll watch Shadow: You are better than this. Kiba: Shut up.. You.. You know nothing of me...*Falls back onto floor, aura feels similar to Slender Man's now* Jack: Or I can participate... Blank: feel free to Shadow: I may not know you, and you my not care, but I swore to protect you, and I would never do that unless I knew you were worth saving. Kiba: You cannot... Save that.. Which does not want to be saved... ...: (( hehehehehehhehehehe )) Shadow: I care not. I will do everything in my power to save you, even if I drain myself doing it. Jack: *Kisses blank, walks up to Kiba, Shadow, and everyone else, sword in hand* Kiba: Then try to save a Fear *Growls* Shadow: I swore an oath, and I will not go back on it. Dawn: *Blocks Jack* Shadow: *Wraps my arms around Kiba, my eyes glowing pure white* I swear this, or my name isn't William Leandros. Jack: *Puts sword and Dawn's neck* Miss Lynn, I do not wish to hurt you. Dawn: I knew your name was Will! And try me Dawn: *Stabs Jack again* Jack: *Punches Dawn* Jack: ACK Kiba: *Snarls, lowers head* Jack: *Pulls knife out, stabs Dawn in the arm* Shadow: *Light explodes from me, enveloping my body, yet not hurting Kiba* Kiba: *Flinches slightly* ...: ((Leandros??)) Dawn: *Laughs wildly* ...: (( Shahahhaha~ )) Dawn: *Kicks Jack to the ground* Shadow: *The light shifts, begins spreading around me and Kiba* ((You got a problem with my character name?)) Jack: OOF ...: (( It’s funny as hell)) Shadow: ((Fuck you too.)) Blank: *Aura reaches light, dimming it* Dawn: ((BOYS BEHAVE)) Kiba: *My aura does the same tainting the light* ...: (( Sorry will, you’re not my type )) Jack: *On the ground, in pain* Dawn: ((Shadow I expect better out of you! and Crow, quite frankly needs a good smack upside the head)) Blank: *Healing Jack* Shadow: *The light and the dark begin mixing, trying to overpower one another* ((You're not funny.)) Dawn: *Kicks Jack’s Face, dislocated jaw* Isaac: *Blade-ended rope lashes out from the shadows, cutting Blank's arm* Blank: *Grabs rope, yanks it* Shadow: ((Leandros is the name of one of my favorite book characters.)) Isaac: *Slips out of the shadows* Dawn: ((I don't care behave!)) Jack: ACK Kiba: *Lets out a roar, showing off my constantly sharpening and enlarging teeth* .... joined the chat 26 minutes ago Shadow: ((And Dawn, I'm an asshole. this is why I don't have friends IRL.)) *The light slowly begins to gain ground* Kiba: ((I’m his friend, he's not an asshole -.- )) *Dark aura increases* Isaac: *Glares at Blank from under my hood* Jack: *Gets up* Blank: *Grins, kicks Isaac in the stomach* Dawn: ((Shadow suck it up you are a great person with some personality faults we all have them)) Dawn: *Stabs Blank* Isaac: *Draws sword, stepping backwards with the kick* Jack: *Punches Dawn* Isaac: *Flings dagger at Jack* Shadow: *The light stops its spread, then begins spreading again* Jack: EVERYONE Blank: *Catches dagger* Jack: OUT OF THE ISLES Jack: NOW Isaac: *Steps into shadows* Dawn: * Doesn't show the massive amount of pain I am in, growls* No Shadow: *Speaks in a voice that shakes the realm* No. Kiba: *Lets out a scream, lowers head trembling* Jack: YES Blank: NO Blank: *Grins wider* This is FUN Shadow: *The light continues to gain ground, small white cracks begin forming across my face* Jack: Well, it hurt like HELL Isaac: *Emerges from shadows behind Jack, stabs him in the back whilst drawing my orange-red sword* Jack: I don't want the entire castle to crumble! Dawn: * Slashes Blanks throat* Kiba: *Shoves Shadow away from me* Stop it! Jack: *The prisoners downstairs are screaming* Jack: ACK Jack: *Falls down* Isaac: *Kicks him off my sword* Blank: *Falls to floor from Dawn’s strike, is limp* Jack: My Queen... Are you... Okay? Dawn: *Laughs wildly, clutches head* Blank: *Unresponsive* Shadow: *Refuses to move, continuing* I refuse to give up on you, Kiba. Jack: *Crawls up to BLANK* Isaac: *Looks at Dawn* Dawn... Jack: NO...NO..YOU CAN'T DIE! Jack: WHAT HAPPENS TO ME?! Kiba: I’ll KILL you, give up! Jack: OR THE REALM?! Dawn: *Laughs hysterically* Blank: *Sky darkens* Shadow: Go ahead, Kiba. But I will not give up on you. Jack: I would give my life for you... Please do not die... Blank: *Realm goes pitch black, all light being snuffed out* Jack: *Crying* Blank: *Chuckles in the dark* Blank: Ouch Dawnie Jack: My... Queen?! Dawn: FOR PEATS SAKE! Jack: Hahahahahahhahahahhaahahhaahahaha Isaac: *Kicks Jack* Jack: OOF Shadow: *My light refuses to go out, continues slowly enveloping Kiba* Jack: *Dying* Dawn: *Slashes at Blank again* Kiba: *Dives out of the light* Then I’ll force you.. Blank: *Can’t be seen in the darkness* Isaac: *Becomes a simple shadow within the darkness* Shadow: *Moves alongside Kiba, continuing* Kiba: LEAVE ME ALONE *Roars loudly, change progresses at a very fast speed due to my rage* Isaac: *Lashes out, hitting Blank* Dawn: *Sits still unmoving* Shadow: *Shouts, actual emotion showing through for a moment* I'm not giving up, Kiba! I gave you my word! *The light intensifies* Blank: *Isaac hits a large black mass, it growls and opens white eyes, revealing a large creature, fades back in the darkness* Isaac: *Lashes out, hitting the mass again* Kiba: *Swings clawed hand at Shadow slashing him across the throat* Jack: *Coughing in the dark, scared* Shadow: *The light explodes in brightness, sacrificing my life force mingling with the light* Blank: *A clawed hand grabs Jack and pulls him in the darkness* Jack: What the?! Jack: *Coughing* My Queen? Blank: *Healing Jack* Isaac: *Swings orange-red sword, fire crescent slams into Blank* Blank: *hisses* Shadow: *The light spreads out further, my voice echoing out from it* Kiba, I swore I would protect you. I failed, but I can at least give my last once of strength saving you. Kiba: No you won’t... For god’s sake... ARGHHH Shadow: Why do you insist on giving up? Kiba: THIS IS NOT GIVING UP, this is... Evolving Shadow: No, it is not. You are giving up, and refuse to accept the truth, preferring to blind yourself further. Isaac: *Swings out red-orange sword again, slashing next to Blank and Jack, illuminating them* Shadow: You call this evolution? It's mutation! Jack: That is, scientifically, what evolution is Shadow: You're letting yourself turn into something that will only cause you more pain! Jack: Mutation from one generation to the next Shadow: You are taking the easy way out, and that will not only hurt you, but the ones you are trying to protect! Kiba: Shut up! *Hair gets longer, cries out in pain again, bones cracking* I do not matter! If pain is... The way to become something.. Strong enough to protect him THEN SO BE IT Isaac: *Appears behind Blank and Jack, stabs Blank in the back and disappears into the shadows once again* Blank: *is in a huge beast like form, sword is like a pin prick* Isaac: *Fire crescent slams into Blank from the darkness* Shadow: You do matter! *The light forms into the silhouette of a person, wraps my arms around Kiba* You mattered to me! Why do you think I would sacrifice myself? Kiba: At this moment... My body... My soul, to the last hair.... Belong to my master... If I become a monster to... Save… Him... Then I’ll have it no other way... And you sacrifice yourself because you’re a... F-fool... I was already damned... But you just wouldn’t let go... Jack: Hahahahhaha Shadow: You’re damned right I won't let go! And I don't care if you belong to your master, I'm doing this for you, not him! And turning yourself into a monster won't solve anything! I turned myself into a cold, emotionless THING, and it got the people around me killed! You are doing exactly what I did! Jack: And you could have been so much more Kiba: So be it... Kiba: *Cringes* Shadow: *The figure of light hugs her tighter* I'm not giving up on you, Kiba! Shadow: I don't care if I fade into oblivion, I'm not going to give up on you! I believe in you! Kiba: No you don’t... If you did… You wouldn't be trying to stop me Shadow: I believe you are strong without this power! I have faith that you can stand on your own, without this corrupt perversion you call power! Kiba: Then you are a FOOL, I may have been strong mentally but that wasn’t enough, not enough against Fears... This... Corruptionn.. This will solve that... Shadow: No, it won't! There's a reason they called you obstacle, and it wasn't because you were annoying! It's because no matter how hard they tried, no matter what they did, you always walked away from it! You, not some corrupted monster! All that corruption will do is sink you to their twisted level, and then you will lose! Jack: *Chuckles* Jack: Blank, we may wish to leave Kiba: I WILL NOT LOSE Shadow: Yes you will! You'll stoop to their level, and then they'll kill you, because they will have more experience as Fears! You can't beat them at their own game, Kiba! That's why up until now, they haven't won! Jack: Hahahaha Jack: Tell that to my queen Jack: Very new Fear. Jack: Every Fear has a chance, hers may be small, but still a chance Shadow: Don't you get it, Kiba? This will only get you killed, and you won't accomplish anything! Kiba: I’m sick of being the lowly human! My lord told me of potential and this is what he meant! A powerful and feared being among fears! I WILL BE THAT, I will prove my worth! I will achieve my potential! Jack: Hahahhaa Jack: Or get killed Kiba: *Rage increasing* Shadow: You really think THIS is what your master meant? Something that kills its friends, and destroys itself just to be killed by other monsters? That's not you! Shadow: You are better than that! Kiba: NO I’M NOT Kiba: Because I ALREADY DO THAT AND I HAVE Kiba: And frankly I don’t give a damn... * Stands up with difficulty* Jack: Hahaha Shadow: *Hugs her tighter* YOU ARE BETTER THEN THIS! Isaac: *Throws dagger, hitting Jack* Shut up! Kiba: *Roars in rage, holds head, screaming in pain* Jack: ACK Dawn: *Stands up* Blank: Alright then *Grabs Jack* Time to kick everyone out of here Shadow: *Holds her tight* FIGHT IT, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO SACRIFICE MY SOUL TO PROVE IT! Dawn: *Walks over to Kiba* Dawn: *Shoves William out of the way* Kiba listen to me Kiba: *Kneels holding head* Dawn: What is your favorite color Kiba... we need to control this Dawn: *Kneels in front of Kiba* Jack: *Kicks dawn in the face* Jack: Alrighty, Blanky Kiba: I DON’T WANT TO CONTROL IT! I WANT THIS! I WANT THIS! Shadow: ((Dawn, my body's been cast aside, I'm nothing more than a being of pure light)) Isaac: *Appears behind Jack, stabs him in the back* Shadow: ((Dead, remember?)) Dawn: *Hold Kiba's hands* Jack: ACK SLENDER MAN joined the chat Dawn: Kiba are you sure? Isaac: *Swings him around, kicks him off my sword* Isaac: *Growling* Jack, you're a coward. Jack: True Shadow: *Holding Kiba* Kiba, you don't want this. This will only destroy you. Jack: But I am a smart coward SLENDER MAN: --.....-- *Appears in corner of the room* Jack: WHAT?! Jack: NO! Dawn: Kiba *Hugs tightly* I love you no matter what. Please... YO MARTHA GET YOUR SLENDERBUTT OVER HERE Blank: *Growls* Jack: Nonononono! Jack: Slender Man, leave now! Jack: This is not your domain, Rogue Fear Isaac: *Punches Jack* SLENDER MAN: *Approaches Dawn, smacks Jack with a tentacle* --Kiba....-- Jack: AH Kiba: *Bares sharp teeth* Dawn: Ow! Sorry for trying to save Kiba *Grumbles* SLENDER MAN: *Kneels down* -- .... -- Shadow: *Looks at Slender Man* You... Would you really want her to become this? Shadow: This will only destroy her. SLENDER MAN: *tilts Kiba's head up, looks at her* --Stop this.-- Dawn: *Growls* Shadow shut it. Dawn: let Martha and Kiba work Dawn: ... *Limps away* Kiba: *Eyes widen, stares conflicted, closes eyes tightly, baring teeth resisting* Shadow: *Lets go of Kiba, stepping back, my body of light falters* Dammit... It looks like my time is almost up... Isaac: *Walks up to Shadow's spirit* Thank you for what you've done, Shadow. SLENDER MAN: *Pulls Kiba to me, hugging her, looks around for wristband, picks it up with a tentacle* --You promised not to take this off...-- Shadow: *Looks at Isaac* Don't call me that, please. My name is... was, William. Kiba: *Clawing at Slender Man, struggling to control myself* Isaac: ...William... Thank you, William. Dawn: Kiba. Dawn: Listen to me. Dawn: We are going to try our old trick. SLENDER MAN: *Puts wristband around her wrist, ties it* --...-- Shadow: *My form falters again, looks back at Kiba* Dawn: *Sighs* Thank you Master... Thank you... Kiba: *Trembling, shadows fade slowly* SLENDER MAN: *Strokes her hair gently, nods at Dawn* Dawn: *Lowers head in submission* I will be leaving now. No need for me here... Dawn: *Limps off* Shadow: *Watches the shadows fade, looks at Slender Man* I swore to protect her, and I failed. That's your job. Do a better job of it then I did. Kiba: *Whimpers slightly, buries face in Slender Man’s shoulder* SLENDER MAN: --I’ll make sure to.-- Shadow: *Looks at Kiba, my form begins to dim slightly* I may not have known you long, Kiba. But you were probably one of the only friends I had, so I thank you for that. Kiba: *Shakes more* … You’re welcome... ...: Aren't you dead yet? SLENDER MAN: *Rubs Kiba's back gently* ... changed name to Crowe Shadow: *My form begins to dissipate* For the most part, yes I am. Crowe: I got bored waiting for you all Crowe: So I fixed my GPS-thing, and used it to open a portal to here Crowe: Quite frankly, all this violence disgusts me SLENDER MAN: *Stands up carrying Kiba* Shadow: I have one other thing to thank you for, Kiba. Shadow: *Another spirit appears beside me, you recognize her from the gravestone* I can see her again. Thank you. And I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Dawn: HEY WILL Dawn: Find Talia! Tell her that I figured it out Kiba: My debt... Appears to be paid if you’re thanking me... Shadow: *I look at Dawn* I will, Dawn. *Looks back at Kiba* Kiba, you never owed me anything. If anything, I owe you. Kiba: *Grips onto Slender Man tighter* ... You owe me nothing SLENDER MAN: *Looks at the two spirits* Shadow: You brought me back from being nothing but a shadow, if even for a few moments. That means everything to me, and for that, I am eternally indebted to you. Isaac: *Sheathes my swords* Kiba: Don’t say that when I just killed you SLENDER MAN: --....-- Shadow: I was going to die anyway. At least this way, I can be with Clair again. Kiba: Not the point *Whimper* SLENDER MAN: --We'll be leaving now-- *Grip tightens on Kiba* Shadow: *Nods* So are we. Take care of her for us. We may want to see her again, but we don't want it to be before her time. SLENDER MAN: * Nods, slenderwalks, disappearing with Kiba* Shadow: *I take Clair's hand, and we fade away together* Isaac: *Looks at Dawn* We should return to the cabin, no? Shadow: *The last of the shadows fade from the ground, showing my body, throat slashed open, and the first and only smile Shadow ever had* Isaac: *Walks over to Shadow's body, kneels* Adesso... Isaac: Requiescat in pace. Isaac: *Closes his eyes* Category:Blog posts